


A smutty Destiel ficlet

by sixdollardropout



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixdollardropout/pseuds/sixdollardropout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel was visiting Dean's parents for a family dinner, when Castiel got the brilliant idea of teasing Dean. She was groping his crotch and rubbing him until he ended up with a boner. She doesn't walk out of this without consequences and punishment. And boy, punishment she gets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A smutty Destiel ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU ficlet where Dean's family is alive and Castiel is not an angel. Castiel is also Female!Castiel and she's a human being. I can also add that I'm Swedish and English is not my native language, so forgive me for the lack of vocabulary in this ficlet. Enjoy ;)

Dean had put Castiel inside the cage for being a bad girl, she had been behaving really bad while eating dinner with Dean’s family. While eating dinner, she had been groping Dean’s crotch, rubbing him until he ended up with a freaking boner, so she deserved being in the cage this evening. “You knew that naughty girls ends up in the cage, honey, yet you behaved badly,” he said while walking around the cage. Dean stopped in front of Castiel and smirked as she was looking up at him. She was obviously pissed about being in the cage again, but that was her punishment for misbehaving. “You know, you gotta finish what you started and that’s the rules, sweetheart,” he said while unfastening his belt, unbuttoning his pants, unzipped them and pushed them down along with his boxers. He walked to the cage so his cock was inbetween the bars. “Get to work, baby.”

Castiel glared up at Dean, his cock literally inches away from her face. She was pissed at him, and therefore she wasn’t going to suck his cock. Dean shoved his hand inside the cage, grabbed Castiel’s hair and forced his cock inside her mouth, making her gag violently, but not vomiting. “You’re gonna be a good girl and suck my cock, you know the consequences,” he growled and looked down at her. She unwillingly started sucking him and Dean grinned. "Yeah, that’s a good girl," he purred and slowly started fucking into her mouth while she was sucking. "You like sucking cock, huh? You’re a little cockloving slut? Can you say that for me, baby?" he said and pulled her off his cock and held her hair tightly, spit dripping down her chin. "Say it, baby. You’re a cockloving slut," he growled and she swallowed hard. "Say it!" he yelled and she swallowed hard again. "I’m a cockloving slut," she whispered.

Dean tugged her hair harshly and grinned at her. “Louder!” he growled at her and cupped her breast and rolled her nipples between his index finger and thumb. Castiel glared at Dean and breathed heavily through her nose. “I’m a cockloving slut,” she growled between her teeth and was then forced onto Dean’s cock again, sucking him hard. “Yeah, that’s right, sweetheart. Suck that cock for me, get it nice and ready for your pussy,” he growled and fucked her mouth slowly. Her eyes was starting to water every time she gagged on Dean’s cock and gulped for air as soon as he removed himself from her mouth. He opened the cage door, tugged her leash and bent her over the bed, spreading her legs and entered her in one swift and hard thrust and started pounding straight away. “Such a good girl,” he growled and spanked her left buttcheek and then her right. “Such a fucking slut,” he growled again and tugged on her hair. 

He smirked with satisfaction when he heard Castiel pant heavily and she started moaning as he was hitting her g-spot, feeling her pussy clench. “You’re a little slut, right baby? You gonna cum on my cock?” he whispered in her ear and nibbled her earlobe roughly. “Cum on my cock, baby, make it all nice and wet,” said and done, Castiel came harder than ever on Dean’s cock and he wasn’t too far behind.


End file.
